Information technology support services have evolved to play a proactive role due to increase in the number and complexity of the software products. The information technology support services include support units to provide solution or suggestions to the issues raised by clients related to the software products. Typically, when an issue is raised by a client, support associates of the support unit strive to collect required information, determine the nature of the issue and communicate the solution to the client. Therefore, efficiency of the support unit depends heavily on the skills and expertise of the support associates.
Further, information such as issues and the associated solutions are dispersed across management systems, product manuals, developer communities and technical documentations. Moreover, many times such information is available in unstructured format and the support associates may need to spend considerable time in searching for prior related issues. The support associates may find it tedious to respond to the same kind of issues raised over time. Therefore, the support unit may not necessarily meet the ‘always-on’ requirements of the client. Furthermore, such a process is highly time consuming and often not reliable.